


Катализатор

by Celiett



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Angst, Berserker Gon, Caster Hisoka, Drama, M/M, Master Illumi, Master Killua, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Война за Грааль началась для их семьи слишком неожиданно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).



> написано на WTF Kombat 2016.  
> кроссвер с Fate: Киллуа видит сны глазами Гона, как будущий Мастер. не знаю, возможен ли такой расклад еще до призыва, но сделаем вид, что да.

В воздухе пахло кровью. 

Киллуа потянулся всем телом – каждая мышца дрожала от напряжения, будто перед прыжком – и чуть приоткрыл рот. Дурманящий соблазнительный аромат защекотал ноздри, перебивая свежесть недавнего дождя. 

Неужто в кои-то веки поставленная в лесу ловушка сработала? В таком случае, медлить не стоило. 

Киллуа подобрал лежащий неподалеку лук, тронул пальцем тетиву, проверяя достаточно ли сильно та натянута, и только затем поднялся на ноги. Добыча не могла уковылять далеко. Киллуа обязательно найдет ее по запаху, по примятой траве и осевшим на колючих кустарниках каплям крови. Губы сами растянулись в ухмылке.

Сегодня он, наконец, полакомится свежим мясом. 

 

Киллуа проснулся резко, дернулся на кровати, пытаясь сесть, но тут же с приглушенным оханьем рухнул обратно на подушку. Висок прострелило болью. Медленно, точно ползущая в траве змея, она распространилась по лбу, постепенно объяла всю голову. Киллуа лишь покорно зажмурился и задержал дыхание.

Это случалось каждый раз, когда ему снились эти сны. 

Война за Грааль началась для их семьи слишком неожиданно. По рассказам, последним Золдиком, принимавшим в ней участие, был еще прадед Киллуа. Но как же давно это произошло, целых полвека назад. С семейных фотографий на Киллуа смотрел еще живой, молодой маг с горящим упрямым взглядом. Готовый, если то понадобится, сражаться до самого конца.

– Он будто бы чувствовал, что умрет там, – шептала Киллуа вместо сказок перед сном ба, жмуря то и дело усталые глаза с отекшими, морщинистыми веками. – Да и немудрено… С этой войны всегда возвращается только один. Победитель.

Она замолчала и тут же как-то затряслась вся, зайдясь тихим каркающим смехом. 

Дед Киллуа с последней войны так и не вернулся.

 

За узкой полосой пролеска начиналась пустошь. Голая равнина, сплошь усеянная мелким кустарником да вереском – его тоненькие, усыпанные мелкими цветами веточки едва шевелились на ветру, но тут же ломались под тяжестью копыт. Лось брел медленно, видимо уверенный, что раз его не преследуют здесь, то больше опасаться и не нужно. Раненая задняя нога, покрытая кровяной коркой, висела без движения.

Киллуа пригнулся, не желая пока выходить из укрытия тени. Он находился с подветренной стороны – животное никак не могло уловить его запах. Да и без этого нюх забивал сильный медовый аромат вереска, он как раз был на пике своего цветения. Киллуа сглотнул вязкую слюну и потянулся рукой назад, к наполовину пустому колчану. Стрела дрожала в его пальцах. 

Если этим вечером он притащит в деревню целого лося – сельчане дадут вдоволь напиться верескового меда из своих лучших погребов. Пока ноги не откажутся твердо стоять на земле, конечно же.

 

Кожа на тыльной стороне ладони раскраснелась и без конца зудела, словно после укуса насекомого. Киллуа то и дело раздраженно проходился по ней ногтями, расчесывая еще сильнее, но наступающее следом блаженное облегчение было слишком коротким.

Все началось через пару дней после того, как Иллуми провел обряд призыва и стал Мастером от семьи Золдик. Призванный им Кастер родителей не слишком обнадежил. В победу слуги кавалерийского класса над рыцарским они верили чуть сильнее чем вообще в победу на этой Войне. 

Киллуа Слугу брата видел лишь мельком, через щель в неплотно прикрытой двери – родители запретили присутствовать ему лично. И уже тогда исписанное гримом лицо показалось ему скорее неестественным вычурным шаржем. Кастер выглядел чересчур спокойным, чересчур умиротворенным. Но стоило только Киллуа за дверью вздохнуть чуть громче обычного – взгляд Слуги тут же метнулся в его сторону, кольнув предостережением, будто бы и не было между ними никакой преграды. 

У Киллуа похолодели пальцы. Еще никогда чей-то взгляд не казался ему намного опаснее материального оружия. В ту же самую минуту лицо Кастера осветилось улыбкой, притворно липкой, сладкой, как патока. А затем он прижал к губам палец, точно обещая, что эта маленькая шалость Киллуа навсегда останется их общим секретом.

Весь вечер у Киллуа горели уши от стыда. Пожалуй, этот чертов «клоун» и в самом деле идеально соответствовал Иллуми. Такой же ненормальный.

 

Дождь заглушал голоса. Потоки воды бесконечными ручейками стекали по лицу, спине, за шиворот. 

– Тебе не место здесь! – выкрикнул кто-то из толпы. Гул подхватили остальные, он разнесся вокруг Киллуа точно первый гром – неумолимо нарастающий с каждым раскатом. 

Над ним потешались. Его называли уродом, убийцей, чудовищем. В его сторону направляли копья и вилы, как будто бы и не было всех тех мирных лет жизни, как будто он не родился и не вырос здесь, на окраине деревне, с другими точно такими же мальчишками.

Он не понимал, в чем провинился. В том, что всегда был чуточку другим? Чуть сильнее, быстрее, ловчее. Но разве в этом истинная причина?

– Только посмотри на себя! – процедил стоящий прямо перед ним, гневно сотрясая оружием. Удивительно, как же уверенно и защищенно чувствовали себя люди, имея в руках хоть что-то, способное нанести раны. – И ты дальше жить здесь собрался? Неужели ты решил, что мы позволим и дальше существовать рядом угрозе, способной уничтожить нас всех?

– Но я еще никогда… – неуверенно начал Киллуа. Он растерялся под столь гневными взглядами и, отчего-то, все-таки ощущал себя виноватым и неправильным. А потом… вспомнил.

Выпивка всегда кружила ему голову не хуже жара битв. Он вспомнил последнюю ночь, как вышел из таверны, как ввязался в драку, то ли пытаясь разнять, то ли наоборот – просто размять кулаки. Вспомнил, как с силой толкнул одного из дерущихся, как тот споткнулся, откинулся назад, прямо на широкие каменные ступени, не в силах удержать равновесие, и… 

Крови тогда было слишком много.

– Это случайность, – прошептал Киллуа, даже не зная, а услышал ли его хоть кто-то. 

Но его больше не слушали. Они говорили о справедливости, о кровной мести. Об изгнании. И о том, что укрывающим преступника, стоило думать прежде, чем идти против божественного закона.

– А ведь хороша у тебя тетка, да? – протянул тот самый, глядя на Киллуа насмешливо и нагло. – Да-а, хороша! Кровь с молоком! Наведаться бы к ней мечтал каждый, особенно, когда такой представился шанс.

Киллуа уже не понимал ничего – все перед глазами заволокло алым. Он не различал ни неба, ни земли. Только рванул вперед, повалил на землю и давил, давил, давил руками горло, пока мечущееся под ним тело не прекратило биться.

Похоже, у него больше не было пути назад.

 

– Высокий… – единственное, что выдохнул Киллуа, когда фигура Слуги появилась в круге.

Крепкого телосложения, с крупными чертами лица, тяжелым подбородком, но смотрящий – неожиданно – так удивленно, он, казалось, не до конца понимал, что делает здесь. Такое бывало иногда, по рассказам Иллуми. Некоторым Слугам нужно время, чтобы влиться в новую эпоху. И тебе, Киллу, стоит сократить это время как можно сильнее. Ты же хочешь считать себя хорошим Мастером?

Командные заклинания обожгли руку. Киллуа крепко стиснул ладонь в кулак и, больше инстинктивно, попятился, когда Слуга сделал ему шаг навстречу. Пожалуй, впервые Киллуа был настолько ошарашен и растерян чужой мощью. Но, все же, ему нужно взять себя в руки. 

– Ты… ты ведь не Арчер, да?

Слуга улыбнулся. Его, казалось бы, сумрачное лицо в единый миг изменилось, просветлело, тело же потеряло скованность. 

– А ты хотел бы Арчера, Мастер? – последнее было произнесено слишком церемонно, слишком с издевкой. 

Киллуа понял, что медленно начинает закипать:

– Нет же! Просто… просто назови себя уже!

Темные вразлет брови чуть приподнялись. И тут-то Киллуа понял: не только Мастер оценивает с точки зрения силы того, кого послал ему Грааль на эту битву. Слуга тоже делает выбор, задаваясь вопросом: а хочет ли он служить такому Мастеру?

Выстроенная Киллуа еще с детства идеальная система грозила разрушиться, не оставив и кирпичика в основании. 

И если Слуга и в самом деле отвергнет его зов, то…

– Берсеркер, – услышал Киллуа. Слуга смотрел на него светло, без какой тени раздражения или жалости. – Я клянусь служить тебе, Мастер, пока не паду в бою. Или же…

Пока они не останутся единственными участниками, достойными донести свои желания до Святого Грааля. 

Но Киллуа не боялся умереть. Для него сказки закончились в момент решения принять участие в этой Войне.


End file.
